The Girl All The Guys Want Chapter 2
by 0mE1516
Summary: You and Sasuke were together for a while then he left you to search for power. After 2 years, it's been you and naruto and now that Sasuke's gone, all the girls had their eyes on him even Sakura. Then all of a sudden, things started to change when he came


The Girl All The Guys Want: Chapter 2

**You cried yourself to sleep that night and Sasuke filled all your wildest dreams. You awoke the next morning to Tsunade at your door. **

**oh****, hi lady Tsunade." you said depressed. **

**"Good morning Kelie, I cam****e to ask if you would please play a piano piece as the closing to our show tonight. I have heard great**** things about your music."**

**"OM thank you lady Tsunade." you shrilled and ran over and gave her a huge hug. **

**"I took the liberty of finding you a dress." Tsunade held up this dress (****it's a white dress with a black sash around it****You stared in awe at the beautiful dress. At the moment your had turned a pinky red and your eyes turned a golden color. **

**"You mood seems to have lifted. Your gift is coming fast." **

**"Ugh, not again." you moaned. **

**"Your hair is a pinky****red and your eyes are gold." **

**"Well that isn't that bad. At least I match my kimono now." you laughed. **

**"Well i shall see you later then. Good luck tonight." **

**"Thank you lady ****Tsunade**

**"Please call me ****Tsunade**

**Yes****Tsunade****." you replied. After she left you ran up to your room ****ecstatic****. You took a long, hot shower and blow dried your hair. When you were done you hair looked like**** a pinkish purple color****'Perfect' you thought. You went and grabbed your ****kimono**** out of th****e closet and packed the other out****fits you had to wear into a bag and went down stair****s. It was about 4:30 so you had**** half ****an ****hour before you were to go to the ****festival****. You sat down and looked at you nails. **

**'Maybe I should paint them. I have enough time.' so to pass the time you painted your nails white. Once they were dry the doorbell rang. **

**'Well here goes nothing.' You lifted yourself to your feet and went to the door. Standing there was ****Ra****n**** and ****he looked totally drop dead gorge****ous! **

**"Wow you look... wow." you awed at him.**

**"Well you look as beautiful as ever. I like the color change in your hair and eyes." **

**"Um, thanks." you muttered. **

**"Well shall ****we**** go." you nodded. He took your arm and you glided your way to the ****festival****When**** you got there**** you saw the ****rest of your team at the gates.**

**"HEY! Kelie over here." called Hana. **

**"Hey, Hana, Sai. Where's ****sensei**

**"Oh she had to help with the set up of the stage. They were having trouble moving a piano or something." Sai answered. **

**"Oh. I should ****have**** told ****Tsunade**** that i could ****have****summoned**** one." **

**"WHAT!" they all gasped.**

**Oh**** i am closing the show with a piano solo." **

**"YOU ARE**** THAT'S GREAT!" cheered Hana. **

**"Well then ****let's**** get going. We only have 1 hour before the ****performance****." said R****an tugging at your arm a bit. **

**"Ok. See you later Hana and Sai." **

**Bye****" Hana and Said walked off as did you and Ran. **

**"What would you like to do first?" **

**"How about we go play some games?" you suggested. **

**"Sounds Great."**** You walked arm and arm to the games. Ran was very good. He popped all the ****balloons**** and won you a cute teddy bear. Then you wanted to play a game so you tried the game that you have to hit a button and make the bell at the top to ding. You got it on you first try and you didn't even try that hard. **

**"WOW miss you are strong." said the games manager. **

**What**** would you ****like.**

**"Um.**** I'll take the orange fox." **

**'It**** reminds me of naruto. I haven't**** talked to him in awhile. I have to find him tonight.' Just then you were talked from behind by none other than the #1 hyperactive-****K****nuck****le****headed ninja himself. **

**"KELIE!" he squealed. **

**"NARU****TO****!!" you squealed back hugging him and jumping up and down. You let go and looked at each****other. **

**"Haven't seen you in like a week. What's going on?" asked naruto. **

**Not**** to****o**** much. Are you going to watch the show ****later?**

**"YA! I wouldn't miss it for the world. ****YOU'RE**** IN IT!" **

**"Thanks Naruto it means ****a lot**

**"Hey Kelie who's your friend?" asked naruto suspicious.**

**"OH! This is one of my new teammates**** Ran." **

**Oh**** I see. So how are you ****Ran?**

**"Goo****d. It's nice to see Kelie has such**** ...exciting friends." **

**"Well it was nice meeting you Ran. I will catch up with you ****later Kelie. I have to go find S****akura and ****Sasuke****." all the sudden you went gloo****m and your hair changed to the color of the girl in the banner over head. **

**"What's the matter Kelie?" asked Ran and Naruto. **

**'Everything'**** you thought**

**"Nothing" you replied than began to walk away. **

**"Let me handle it Naruto. You go have fun." said Ran. Naruto nodded while Ran caught up with you. **

**"Hey what's ****wrong?**

**"I said nothing. I just need some space. I will see you at the stage." Then you ****disappeared**** and ****reappeared**** at the stream not far from the ****festival****. You felt a presence and looked behind you and saw none other than Sasuke hi****m****self. **

**'He looks ... ****better**** than Ran.**** I can say that much.' **

**"Yes Sasuke may I help you." **

**"Are you ok?**

**Peachy**** keen." you replied ****bitterly****. Sasuke looked taken back. **

**"Look ****Kelie**** I'm sorry**

**"No you aren't you are just going a different ****direction**** out of my world." you got up and pushed past ****Sasuke**** and headed for the stage.**

**You had put your first out****fit on to sing your first song. You listened to all the other people that were singing. Then it was ****Han****a's**** turn. She got right up there and began to sing this song.**

**Fly by Hilary Duff**

**You listened and you thought **

**That**** was pretty good.' she then finishe****d and she made an announcement.**

**"That song is for my newest teammate or ****better**** known to me as my new best friend. That is so oh true. Come UP HERE KELIE!" she shouted. You made your way onto the stage and stood next to her. She gave you a one armed hug and you hugged her back. **

**"Ok well I got our next ****performer**** onto the stage so**** here she is Kelie!"**

**Thanks****" you ****quickly**** told Hana **

**Don't**** mention it" she said and winked at you. She scooted off the stage and the music began.**

**Broken Wings by Tane Tomoko**

**You got nervous but you sang. You started to sing so that it was coming from your heart. ****Every**** word you meant. You still loved Sasuke no matter what would happen. He was your other half and you couldn't live without him. You started to tear up half way though but held back the tears so that no one would see. At the end of the sound the stage was ****exploding**** with screams for ****encores****. So they let you do an ****encore**** so you sang this song next.**

**Someone's Watching ****Over**** Me by Hilary Duff**

**The ****crowd**** went wild for that one and wanted more but ****you**** had to get ready for the next ****performance**** you had to make so you left the stage with a wave. You went in back and got ready for the next song you****were to play. Then you heard an amazing voice. It was a ****male**** so you went up to the stage to see who it was and of**** cou****rse**** it just had to be Sasuke. He was singing.**

**'UGH HE JUST HAS TO PUSH MY BUTTONS EVEN MORE' you walked of ****frustrated****. Then you heard him finish. He was talking about something. **

**'Psh why should i care.'**** Then you heard him say it. **

**"We may not want to be in ****love ,**** but most of us are and I am to****o****. I am in love and I am not going to regret telling everyone, so this next song is for ****everyone's**** special girl." ****He was singing HSM Breaking Free**

**'Omg ...that was so sweet'**

**Wait****, I**** HAVE TO SING THE GIRL PART!' you rushed to the backstage and grabbed a mike and started to sing the girl part. You snuck up behind him while he was looking for where you were singing. You circled him singing and he grabbed your hand and pulled you close to him. You guys moved perfectly to every note and ****rhythm****. It was an all over amazing breathtaking ****performance****. When you finished the crowd erupted with applause. You walked off the stage with Sasuke. **

**"Kelie i was trying to tell you that i ****will**** but ****you**** cut him off and kissed him.**

**Then all of the sudden the second curtain dropped and it revealed you guys kissing to the whole crowd. You guys didn't notice till you heard all the applauding started and ****quickly**** pulled apart blushing like mad. **

**Um**** so Sasuke want to get out of here before I**** die of embarrassment." you ask.**

**"Ya sounds good to me too." he replied a****nd he pulled you off the stage.**

**"Sasuke I would really like to be with you right now but i have to go and get ready for the ending act." **

**"It's ok I understand...pinky."****he smirked. **

**"You have got to be kidding me." **

**"Ya i am" **

**fhew**

**Its**** red." he said with a huge smirk. **

**"AH MAN" you stomped off and put you next ****assemble**** on. **

**You ran out of the changing room running late. You went straight for the stage and ran out. **

**"Ok for our closing we have an amazing singer as you fine people learned earlier tonight and now here she is playing the piano. Miss. Kelie Leigh!" the announcer preached. You waved to the crowd and made your way down to the piano. You set yourself up and played the lullaby your mom made up just for you.****There were no mistakes or flaws made throughout the song. It was perfectly played. When you finished you stood and curtsied in your dress. The crowd ****was static. Then ****all of the**** sudden all your friends were around you hugging you and jumping around. There was Naruto, Hana, sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Neji, Lee, and ten-ten. ****You**** looked ****frantically****throughout**** your friends loo****king for the one you loved most,**** Sasuke. He was standing outside the group looking at you with a genuine smile played on his lips. His eyes were soft and filled with happiness. You made your way out of your friends and over to Sasuke. **

**"Now where were we when you rushed off?" ****he questioned you with a smirk.**

**"Right here," you said kissing him on the lips softly. You pulled away and he said **

**"Shall I ****escort**** you to the fireworks?" **

**"You may," you replied with a fake ****British****ascent**

**"Well I am glad to see you two have patched things up," rang a voice from behind you. You froze in your footsteps. **

**"Ran.****I.."**

**No****no**** I only asked you here to get you two back together. Sasuke is my friend and I would never do that to him. It was a****ll just a trick." retorted Ran.**

**"Ran you are smarter than you look."**

**"I know or your just blind." he smirked **

**"UH!****and**** to think I said yes to coming here with you." you replied ****sarcastically****. You gave Ran a quick kiss on the cheek and winked. Then you ran off with ****Sasuke**** laughing and smiling. **

**"Kelie you have the prettiest smile in the world you know that right?" **

**"Why thank you Sasuke and you have the prettiest eyes when they are filled with happiness." Sasuke blushed and looked at you. **

**You two ****slowly**** came together and kissed right when the first firework came on. You pulled apart surprised and looked at him. You ****laid**** down in the grass in****between ****Sasuke's**** legs and rested you head on his chest. He rested his head on yours and you guys watched the fireworks.** **You fell asleep in Sasuke's warm**** strong arms once more and felt like**** you were in heaven once again.**

**'How did I get so lucky...who cares i am happy and feel the best i have ever felt in my life.' then you were out in a deep slumber.**

**Sasuke POV**

**You were sitting under the sakura trees with Kelie in your arms. She had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago and were about to take her home when suddenly Ran appeared. **

**"You know," he stated grimly,****"you are one of the luckiest guys right know; any of the guys here tonight would love to be in your position right now, even me; if you ever hurt her she will become mine and you will be very sorry; remember that." then he poofed away. **

**'That was really weird. He must like her as much as I do. She has got to be the sweetest girl I have ever met. She is also very strong and even though she has a heart of gold she isn't afraid to kill someone. Well it is getting cold so I have to get her home.' With that you heaved yourself up off the ground with her in your arms. Then you thought **

**how**** am i supposed to take her home I don't have her keys and I don't want to be rude and dig though her things. Oh well I guess I will just have to take her to my house.' With that you ran off in the direction of your house.**

**FF **

**You had reached your house and Kelie was still sleeping peacefully in your arms. You went to your room and set her on your bed. You went and changed. Then you came back and Kelie was still their. Sleeping like an angle. You went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch because you didn't want to scare her when she got up.**

**KELIE POV**

**You awoke in a strange room. You were in a very comfortable bed with silky smooth****navy**** blue sheets. The room had black walls. Then it hit you. On the ****opposite**** side of you there it was, the Uchiha symbol painted on the wall. **

**'Huh he must be sleeping on the couch.' you got up and went down stairs still dressed in the dress from last night. You saw a clock on the wall and it read 5:00 AM. You strolled over to Sasuke to look at his face. He had an innocent ****expression**** painted across his pale face. His face was almost white. His hair caressed his face. You gently tucked some of the hair out of his face and walked over to the kitchen. You made ****omelets**** for breakfast. Sasuke walked in as you were finishing up. **

**"What smells good?" he asked with a puzzled look. **

**"Oh sinc****e you let me stay in your room last night the least i could do was ****make**** you breakfast." you concluded. **

**"Well whatever it is it smells very ****appetizing**

**"I made you a Ham and Cheese ****omelet**** with some veg****et****ables." **

**"You read my mind." He smirked and sat down as you put the plate in****front of him. Then the doorbell rang. **

**"Don't worry I will get ****it****." you said as you bounced to the door. You opened the door and saw naruto. **

**"Hey naruto." you greeted him. **

**"Hey Kelie how are...Wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

**"Making ****Sasuke**** breakfast." **

**Why**

**"Because he brought me home last night when I fell asleep."**

**"Oh well that was nice of you. I stopped by t****o ask Sasuke when practice is."**

**"Would you like to come in?" **

**"Sure!" you and naruto walked into the kitchen where ****Sasuke**** was still eating his ****omelet**

**"SO...Sasuke what time is practice?" asked naruto ****innocently**

**"10 AM Kelie you should get going it is now 6:30 and i am sure that you have ****practice**** too. ****And**** you need to get ready as well." **

**Right**

**"I will walk you home Kelie." **

**"Ok sounds good. Thank you Sasuke." you and naruto walked out of the room.**

**SASUKE POV**

**Kelie and Naruto were leaving and now you had to get ready for practice when you heard Kelie call **

**"Wait naruto i forgot something give me a minute." she ran into the kitchen and pecked ****you**** on the cheek **

**"Thanks again Sasuke, it was very kind of you. See you around." **

**Bye****." was all you****managed**** to spit out. She was out the door in mere seconds, walking away with ****naruto laughing and caring on. **

**KELIE POV**

**You and naruto were walking back to your house and you guys were joking around and laughing about last night at the sakura ****festival****. Apparently him and ****Hinata**** danced together and had a great time. You couldn't help feel a little jealous about the ****Hinata**** part because you did like Naruto ****a lot****. He ****absolutely**** adored your ****performances****. Once you got to you****r**** house you both said your goodbyes**** each****other and you got ready for training. You hair was now a light purple and your eyes were blue. You did your ****daily routine and put this on for training today (It was like little Tsunade's outfit but it was red)**

**You dashed off to training because you were now 5 minutes late. When you got the****re**** you saw everyone was the****re**** except your ****sensei**

**"Where's ****sensei****?" you asked your fellow ****teammates**

**She is on a ****mission**** and the ****Hokage**** has given us a team to hang out with for a few days till Cho gets back." answered Sai.**

**"Ok what team?" **

**"I believe that it was team seven." said Hana. **

**"Wait tha****t is Kakashi's team that means Naruto, S****akura and ****Sasuke**

**"How do you know that Kelie?" asked ran **

**Because**** naruto and ****Sasuke**** are my friends."**

**"OH you mean your BOYFRIENDS!" ****Laughed Sai.**

**"THOSE GUYS THAT ARE ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND, THEY ARE SO CUTE ESPECIALLY THAT BLUE HAIRED ONE****, SASUKE!" squealed hana**

**Back off****." you said glaring at her. Hana looked taken back. **

**"Sorry he and I ...I guess you could say we have something very special." **

**"Oh i sorry, i ****guesses**** i will have to just take that cute ****blonde**** then." she giggled. **

**FF 1 hour later**

**"MAN! ****Where**** is this ****guy?!**

**POOF!**

**"Hey guys sorry that i am late I was**

**"Cut the crap ****Kakashi**** and lets go." you said ****excitedly**

**Well**** someone has become very open ****since**** the last time i saw them." hinted ****Kakashi.**

**Well**** follow me." you guys walked to the bridge where you saw naruto**** sakura and ****Sasuke**** waiting. **

**"KAKASHI YOU LATE!" screamed naruto and sakura. **

**But**** i have a reason this time. I had to pick up your temporary ****teammates**** till their ****sensei**** gets back." **

**Ya**** right ..****." you stepped out from behind K****akashi. **

**hi**** naruto!" **

**"KELIE!!!!" he squealed and ran over and gave you a huge hug knocking you over the bridge and you fell in the water with naruto. **

**"NARUTO!" you laughed. ****You**** started to splash ****each other**

**"EXCUSE ME YOU TWO I WOULD LIKE TO START MY TRAINING TODAY!" yelled kakashi from the bridge. **

**Alright****" you and naruto heaved yourselves out of the water. **

**"Man now we are all wet."****complained naruto **

**Ill**** fix that****." you instantly dried your cloth****e****s**** giving off extreme heat from your body. Then you lit your hands on fire with a snap and dried ****Naruto's cloth****e****s**

**"Thanks"****he smiled. **

**Welcome**** now ****let's****catch**** up" you ran and caught up with the others.**

**FF **

**Throughout**** training you guys did ****a lot**** of ****kunai**** aim practice and some taijut****su. You were very annoyed with S****akura hanging all over ****Sasuke**** all day because he was ****sort of**** in a way your guy and she ****wasn't**** respecting that. You sat down to take a brake because you were a bit tired and you were hot. You started to sing.**

**You weren't paying attention to the audience that you had until you finish and the applause erupted. **

**"OH thanks guys..." you were blushing like mad. **

**SASUKE POV**

**You were working on taijutsu when you heard your favorite song sung by the only one that could sing it so beautifully. Kelie was sitting under the tree singing, ****my**** heart will go on. Everyone was watching her. They seemed to be so serene. You stopped and went and sat beside her and listen with your eyes closed. She finish and you applauded you never wanted this to end but... You had to go, to get the power you needed. You perked up when you heard her voice. **

**"Sasuke want to get something to eat with us or not" she asked **

**Sure**

**FF **

**You guys had an enjoyable dinner. You sat between Ran and Sasuke who were glaring at each other the whole time which annoyed you but you lived though it. After dinner sakura asked if you wanted to go shopping and you said why not so you and sakura were walking to the shops with sakura talking about random things. You were happy that she didn't seem like she was mad at you for any reasoncough ****Sasuke**** cough****You**** guys were having ****a lot**** of fun until ino**** showed up. Then ino and sakura**** started fighting over what looked ****better**** on**** you. It was between these two out****fits****, a medium perfect Cinderella blue dress and a black and red tango dress.****"NO THE FIRST ONE" **

**"NO INO PIG THE SECOND ONE" **

**"NO THE FIRST" the continued to fight as you looked around for a dress. ****And**** this is what you found, a Saya dance dress.**** Out of nowhere sakura and ino cheered**

**"OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!**** YOU HAVE TO GET IT!!!!" **

**Ok**** i will." you replied. ****You bought the out****fit and you walked home. When you got there**** there is a note on the door. It reads.**

**Kelie****Meet me at the lake tonight.****a**** friend**

**'What the hell? ****Who**** is this ****from?****Might**** as well figure it out' yo****u went in and put on your new out****fit and headed out.**

**You went to the lake and no one was there. You waited for 20mins and were getting****bored. Then**** out of no where someone that looked like Sasuke appeared in****front of you. **

**"I need you to come with me ...now"**

**"What do you want with Me." you said eyeing the mysterious figure before.**

**"You have a gift ... a powerful one that our leader would like to add to our group," he answered. **

**"What group are we talking about and What if i say no then what are you going to do." You said angrily. Your appearance was starting to change. You were becoming the princess of all elements (which like a final fantasy princess.**

**well**** i get a demonstration now do i; I would love to see these powers of yours." he smirked backing up and preparing to fight. **

**"I wouldn't get cocking if I were you. I have never lost a challenge." **

**"Well I guess this is going to be the first time then." he ****challenge****. You drew your Kanata and prepared to fight. On the other side, you finally recognized who it was...None other than the Uchiha betrayer Itachi.**

**"You don't know who you are dealing with girly." Itachi says. "But of coarse I do; I am challenging the great Uchiha Murder." you said smirking. **

**"Ah but i wouldn't be so hash on the name there missy; i was only having a training period." **

**"YOU SICKEN ME!" you screamed charging at him. He blocked you Kanata with his own. It became an all out battle of the best. You were having a sword figh****t at first, but to make things m****or****e****interesting,**** you ****sheathed**** the ****Kanata**** and ****quickly**** began some elemental jutsu. You turned into your Fire form when you are an expert at fire ****techniques**

**"Ah i see you are more powerful than i anticipated; you have grown ****a lot**** and i am quite surprised by how strong you are. Not many people before you had this power and it took them much longer to master such high control over it. None of them quite mastered ****controlling**** the guardians of the elements like you have." he complimented. You threw fire balls at him but he kept dodging. He was good you had to admit. You tried all of your hardest styles of bending it but nothing worked. **

**'I have to do something, i guess i will try water.' you thought. You changed ****quickly**** into your water ****guardians**** form. ****except**** you had a white skirt that was short and thin. You threw ****everything**** that you had worked on pain**** sparingly**** for hours ****throughout**** your life at him but he ****merely**** avoided it but some of it did hit. He had gotten you with his sword a few times so you were bleeding some. **

**'I have n****o choice. I am going to have to try and use darkness... ****i**** can't control her yet but it is my only hope.' Dark black and m****aroon chakra was starting to viciously**** fly around you changing you into darkness or better known as the death raven.**** Your**** skin**** was white,**** your hair**** was black and your eyes were Uchiha sharigan red**** and your body was in a killing position. ****"HA you make laugh girl. I like your spunk but you are not going to win. If you think you can control the death raven's dark powers that have been looked inside of you**** you****'****r****e**** wrong. NO ONE in history has been able to do that or even come close to ****faze**** into that form. She was is and will always be the greatest killer ninja. She is ****everyone's**** idle of power." ****Itachi**** exclaimed. ****The****chakra**** was violently storming around you. She was taking over. You had to control her. **

**'PLEASE just for this let me just use your po****wer. I need to save me and...**

**D****R****- HA you are a tough girl. No one has ever ****managed**** to get ****a hold**** of me let alone ****faze and be able to use my power. **

**You- so you ****will help? **

**D****R****- i ****don't**** kn****ow? Why can't you do it yourself?**

**You- because he is ****extremely**** strong and none of my other powers are strong enough.**** Just let me use them for 5 minutes and then yo****u can take it back.**

**D****R****-**** tempting but what's in it for me**

**You-**** i will never bother you again **

**D.R. -...deal for now girl'**

**You felt it. It rushed though you like the wind of a ****blizzard****. Your power was rising. You were ****unstoppable**

**"Who's weak now" you growled. **

**"Ah she has granted the power to you. ****Unfortunately**** I cannot continue this fight because it shall become a little messy. So bye for now..." Itachi was about to leave when you pounced on him landing a ****punch**** square in**** his face. He got up and said **

**"So**** you think ****you're**** tough. Well then I will just have to show you that you are not the only one around he****re**** with the power. If you come with me I promise you that you will have even more power provided by the Ak****a****t****a****ki and you will be please with our ****services****." This stopped you **

**'DR- girl take it. **

**You- What why**** he is the bad guy why should i**

**DR- he has the power you need, the information you seek, you need to take this ****opportunity****, he ****knows**** your whole past, what will happen in the future and it comes with a power bounce. He knows everything about your people ****that you don't know. That you will never know unless you go and go now while ****he is offering.**

**You - I would like to know...no i can't ... my heart be****longs here and shall stay here.**

**DR- i didn't want to have to do this girl but ****you**** are going to make me.'****Then it hit you fast and hard. She was starting to take over your body pushing you back ****while**** she stepped up. **

**'NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER ME!' you scre****amed at her. Your head was spin****ning and it hurt. You started to clutch the sides of your head**** biting your lip so that you ****wouldn't**** scream.**** But you couldn't stop the pain**

**"AHHHHH!" you screamed in frustration. She had taken over. **

**"Now that she is out of the way i will ****accept**** the offer for her." **

**"Ah so you do ****exist. It is a pleasure to meet someone of you status Death R****aven." **

**"Please call me by my name ****Selena****. I am the dark moon goddess of everything evil and dark." **

**"Well ****Selena**** then shall we go" **

**"Well she is a very ****strong**** and powerful child so she is fighting me right know and i have no ****access**** to my true power so she is winning. I shall put her to sleep for awhile. That should let you make it to the headquarters with no fuss." **

**"Very well then. I ****have**** been great doing ****business**** with you S****elena****. I look forward to seeing you more and more in this girl." **

**"Thank you, but i have a question. Do you in fact carry the necklace that controls her future in some ****ways?**

**That**** i do. ****But**** she has fought the power of it. I fear she is becoming a little to powerful than needed." **

**"That is all. Thank you." ****Selena**** finished and you fainted.**

**You had been stuck with Itachi for one. ****Selena**** too****k over you if you tried to run **

**Two****, He had the necklace,**** Sasuke****'s necklace.**

**You really missed Sasuke dearly and you wanted to go back to him but Itachi wouldn't let you. You had become very dark and cruel. You are depressed most of the time these days and you are a sassy 15 year****old. The Ak****a****t****a****ki love you very much. All the guys want****ed**** a piece of you but if they ever try anything you beat the shit out of them. You dream and dream about him every day and it distracts you. You can almost defeat ****Selena**** by now and you have been trying to find a seal that would lock her up for good. ... And you did but only one person in the whole world has done it before and it was the first of your kind. ****The first elemental Royalty.**** Her name was**** Melody****Melody**** meant warrior. **

**'So she was the first warrior of my kind.' you thought. You had learned ****a lot**** about your kind. ****Everything that had ever happened to them.**** How they lived. ****The**** power they had. How they ****controlled****Everything that you could ever think of.**** You were happy that you were dragged here for some reasons. You were looking out the window and though **

**I**** need to get back. ****Well**** i have been practicing the sealing jutsu for awhile now. ****Maybe**** i can do it. ... ****It's**** worth a try.' Tonight was the perfect night too because the jutsu you had to preformed worked the best under a full moon so you went out. **

**You stood in the clearing and started dr****awing the pattern in your blood****It**** was like Miroku's Japanese name but different).****The ****symbol was placed on your hand. Then ****another one on the ground (whether it's a Mitsubishi or Honda car symbol). ****Then you started making many ****hand signs**** and chanting an old poem ****that**** would seal her inside of you. **

**When**** you finished**** you took your ****Kanata**** and cut open the palms of your hands and pressed them in the middle of the symbol and shouted the words.**

**"ELEMENT LIFE SEALING!" at that moment you were drained of your power and the seal was working its way into you and sealing ****Selena**** away. She was ****screeching**** in pain and misery trying to break free but you had done it. She was sealed for now...until she found a way out of it. Which you wouldn't ****doubt**** that she would. Once the seal had completely sealed her away you fell in the ground. You heard footsteps behind you. **

**That**** was a very ****powerful**** jutsu. ****Only**** preformed once before. ****I**** can't even do that one." you****r**** new ****sensei**** said. "****I**** guess i have ****surpassed**** you Itachi-teme."**

**It**** may ****seem****Well**** i guess you may go for now but i will get you back. You are forever part of the ****Ak****a****t****a****ki****." with that you got up onto your knees and looked at him in the eyes. He was...SAD???? ****That**** was a new one. He turned to go but stopped. He turned back to you. **

**"You will want this." he ****tossed**** you the necklace. **

**'Why is he giving me this ****back?**

**"I am giving it back because you have earned it. Good luck. I look forward to facing you one day." with that he walked away. You heaved yourself to your feet and started to walk away. Your hands we****re**** all bruised and cut up so you ****quickly**** wrapped them up before heading on. You were losing ****a lot**** of blood again from the hand cuts you had to make. You traveled at breakneck speed to the village. But before you got there you ****collapsed**** in the training grounds. From ****blood lost**** and extreme ****fatigue**

**SASUKE POV**

**You had been miserable for the past year. She was gone and she was with him. He had her in his grip. You had been worse than when your clan was killed. You only left your house when necessary. You were thinking of most ****likely**** joining ****Orochimaru**** soon. Tonight was the night. ****You**** had packed your bags and were heading out of town. You went to the training grounds to leave a note that naruto would find. It told him where you were going and why and that one day that you would return. **

**'Love songs are stupid and Fairytales are not real so w****hy and i waiting around here for**** her to come back. I am over her and i am going to do something productive with my life and kill my brother as planned before i ever met that stupid girl. It kills me inside everyday knowing that she is with him so i have to do something about that.' you thought.****When you got there you saw a girl ****lying**** on the ground. She looked really bad. **

**'Huh i don't have time for this.' she moane****d. You walked up to her and saw**

**'Wait... it can't be.' she opened her eyes and she looked at you **

**Sasuke****..." she ****managed****. You were ****astounded****. Her hair ****immediately**** turned into a purple and then stopped.****It was her **

**Huh**** no matter how much she has hurt me i can****'****t leave her here to die. ****i**** have to get her to the hospital.'**

**YOU POV**

**You woke up and felt dizzy. You got out of the bed you were laying in and looked around. **

**'Well i made it but from the looks of it i am in the hospital right now.' you sighed and went to the bathroom and changed into something you had in your bad and looked at yourself in the mirror**

**'Well at least my hair is purple and not****black.'**** the sweatshirt ****is green with a yellow design on it. NO HAT. ****And**** longer purple hair. You went out to see and nurse looking around for you. **

**"Oh there you are miss, i see you look better. When you are ready you may go and the ****Hokage**** wants to see you too." **

**Thank**** you ma****'a****m."**** With that you grabbed your stuff and headed to the ****Hokage's****. When you got there you heard some**** people talking so you knocked.**

**"COME****IN" cried ****Tsunade****. You ****w****alked in**** and**** everyone was quite. In the room ****was**** naruto****Sasuke,**** sakura**** and ****Kakashi****. You looked from face to face and saw surprise in ****every****one**** of them,****except****Sasuke**

**"A****hh i see you look better now what do you want bef****or****e i have the anbu remove you from this ****village****immediately**

**So**** they all hate me know. ****Well****that's**** just great' **

**"Please Lady Tsunade please forgive me. I never intended on going it was all ****Selen****a's fault and..."****but****you**** were cut off. **

**Selena? You mea****n the darkest ninja of all time****? T****hat ****Selen****a****? B****ecause no one has had that name ever since." **

**Yes**** lady**** her dark powers are trapped inside of me like all the other great benders of time. She took over me and forced me to go. Every time i tried to escape. She stopped me." **

**Well**** i can tell you are telling the truth so i will let you stay but you must tell me the rest of the story later today say about 10ish. I am a very busy lady as you can see. But in the ****mean**** time KAKASHI i order you to test what she has learned. If she has trained with the Ak****a****t****a****ki for a year**** she must ****of**** learned something." she smirked at you **

**You'll**** be surprised alright" you said joking around. Then you guys all left. ****And went to the training grounds.**** No one said anything to you at all. They all mined their own ****business****. Once you got there Kakashi made you all sit down and listen to him. **

**"Well**** welcome back Kelie. You have changed quite a bit,"****started kakashi,**

**Sakura**** you are up first and i want you to fight Kelie." **

**Yes**** kakashi-****sensei****." you got into positions. **

**SKIP B****ATTLE! **

**You**** win in less than 20 seconds. **

**Wow**** that was really quick. ****Ok**** then naruto yo****u are up next." order kakashi. **

**SKIP BATTLE**

**You**** win**** in less than 20 seconds again.**

**Ok**** then ****Sasuke****This**** was ****it ...**

**Sasuke**** look**** i am really sorry"****you started.**

**"Shut up and fight" he said crouching in a position. ****That**** really hurt you to hear him sound so hash again. ****You**** got ready to fight as well. **

**"GO!" yelled kakashi**** who was looking at Naruto and S****akura****'****s wounds. You ****didn't**** hurt the****m to****o**** bad so they would be fine.**

**Sasuke charged at you with a ****kunai****. You blocked every****one of his slashes. Then he t****ried taijutsu which you also blocked easily****. You only moved one hand. You looked at how hard he had been training. He looked fantastic. He was coming along very well. He stopped and took a few steps back. He looked at you with the most hurt in his eyes that you had ever seen. **

**'Oh ****Sasuke**** i am so sorry ... ****Please**** forgive me.' you thought. He was breathing very hard and you had not even ****broken**** a sweat. **

**'****She really has come along. She is even stronger than Itachi... she could be dangerous.' though kakashi. **

**"OK match over you may go" yelled kakashi, **

**Except****Sasuke**** and ****Kelie**** come here." naruto and sakura left while you and ****Sasuke****quietly**** made your way to kakashi. **

**Very**** good you two.**** You have really come along well Kelie. And ****Sasuke**** i am ****proud**** of you ****holding**** your own against her." ****Sasuke**** just glared at the ground the whole time. **

**"I know what was between you before. And I miss seeing ****Sasuke**** happy for once. Give her a chance ****Sasuke****. It ****wasn't**** her fault that she left. I saw her that night with the moon goddess. ****The**** dark raven called ****Selena mad****e her go. ****Don't**** be to****o harsh on her ****now." kakashi said and put a hand on ****Sasuke**** shoulder. Now I am going to put a barrier up and until you two work things out**** you are not allowed out." **

**"You think that it is going to hold me back you have another thing coming" you mutter. ****Kakashi**** eyed**** you and then leaves. ****You**** f****eel the barrier go up and you sa****t against the tree. Sasuke walks to another tree ****about**** 5 feet away and leans against it. **

**Sasuke**** i know you think i am a ****traitor**** and that you hate my guts now,**** but please it ****wasn't**** my fault. I ****didn't**** want to go. ****She**** made me... they knocked me out and carried me away that night. I wanted to stay here with you but ... i am sorry ..." you looked at him. ****He**** was staring at the ground. ****You**** took out the sun necklace.**

**"I believe that this is also yours" you said throwing the necklace close to his feet. You watch the shock in his face and then broke the barrier and ran to your old home. You fell asleep on your bed. You woke up about 2 hours later and found a note by your bed. **

**Dear Kelie,**

**Well...what am i supposed to say? You stopped me on my way out of the village the other day and now i am staying...but not for long. I am on a quest for power now and you are not part of it. I have to kill my brother. Then only way is if I go**** to Orochimaru and get power fro****m him. ****I promise I will be back****...someday. Please don't be mad. I have changed from the boy you used to know. ****Best of luck being back here in Konoha.**** Everyone has missed you. I shall return for you****...someday.**

**Sasuke... **

**No**** ...No****NO!' ****it was raining and ****you ran out of the house to the village gates. There he was. About to leave you screamed **

**"SASUKE NO!" and you clung to him. You felt him flinch and then s****often.**

**"Kelie. Don't make this any harder." **

**"Then don't go ****Sasuke**** please. I just came back. I will never forgive myself if you leave now. At least let me come..." your eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall over. **

**"I am sorry Kelie. I don't want you to come."**

**"WHY! I am strong. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME SASUK EI ****AM**** NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!" **

**"WELL I CAN SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU! LET ME GO I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" you stared at him. **

**Kelie****...i have missed you. ****and**** i had just finally gotten to the point where i ****couldn't**** take it anymore so i had to go. See you know before i go is killing me on the inside. I really ****don't**** want to leave you but i have to. You will just ge****t in my way and i need to focus**

**But****sasu****..." he put a finger to your lips. ****Tears ran down your face.**

**Please****I**** promise i will be back. Thank you for everything and getting back my necklace. We will be able to talk to one another at least."****you stared at the ****ground**

**Once**** you leave," you spoke up **

**I**** will never forgive you. A broken heart will never re****ally heal. So if you leave I wi****l****l ****be broken forever..." **

**"Kelie..." he sighed **

**I**** miss you**** and i will continue to until i can c****ome back. Please remember me..."**

**No**** i wont miss you...i will miss who you were." with that you turned and ****disappeared**

**S****ASUKE POV**

**No**** i ****won't**** miss you... ****I**** will miss who you were." then she ****disappeared****. Your heart felt as if half of it had just been ****ripped**** out. **

**Kelie****...what have i done.' then you left **

**I**** will make things ****better****Kelie**** ...i promise...' **

**YOU****R ****POV****you ran home and sat in the corner of you bed room and cried. Around 2 am**** you fell asleep. **

**The Next Morning**

**You woke up.**

**'That has got to be the worst night of my life.' You got up and got ready to go find Naruto. **

**'Well if i was naruto i would be at the ramen stand or training by now.' You headed for the ramen shop and you saw naruto talking to some old dude. You approached naruto and said **

**"Hey naruto." as perky as you could feeling the way you do. **

**"Oi**** hey Kelie.**** Are you ****ok?**

**"Ya i will be. So ****who's**** the old dude?" **

**"Hey there miss what a pretty name you got yourself." said the old guy drooling. **

**"Naruto how can you score such a chick ev****en though you are such a baka."**

**"WHAT YOU CALL ME PERVY-SAGE!?!?!?" you giggled. **

**"Hey Kelie you want to train with me today?" asked Naruto calming down because you put a hand on his. He was blushing a light pink. **

**Sure**** I would like that very much." **

**"OK!" naruto scarfed down the last of the ramen and pulled you toward the training grounds. The person he called pervy sage followed muttering something about naruto being some kind of player.**

**"Alright naruto today you are going to learn how to do a very powerful jutsu. Kelie you may try if you like." you both nodded. Right then ****a**** ANBU ninja ****appeared**

**"Kelie you most see the ****Hokage**** at once." **

**"Ok****."**** you said a bit weary **

**What**** does she want me for?' **

**"COME IN" called the Hokage. You greeted her **

**"Lady Tsunade." and nodded your head. **

**"Alright not to open and hurt wounds but I need you to go on the mission to get Sasuke back. You may refuse but you will be hurting the team devastatingly." you looked at you. **

**"I will go to serve for my village and comrades, but I do not wish that he comes back because I miss him no longer." you said keeping a great poker face. **

**"I see. You all will leave tomorrow at 8AM sharp. These are the other ninja going. ****Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru."**

**"Sounds like the perfect team." you smiled. **

**'Thank god naruto is going. The only thing I don't like is that i am the only girl but oh well I was the only girl at the Ak****a****t****a****ki.' **

**"When you come back I will want to discuss your training you ****acquired**** while you were away." **

**"Yes ma****'****am by all means." **

**"****You**** are free to go. Oh and nice...uh white hair."**

**"Uh thanks." you said walking out the door. You ran back to the training grounds to see naruto working on some kind of jutsu. **

**"Hey naruto GUESS WHAT!?!?!" you asked excited. **

**"What?" asked naruto ****confused**** by your change of emotion. **

**"I get to go on the mission with you guys tomorrow!" **

**"Awesome!!! Are you ****sure**** you are ok with going." **

**ya**** i am up for killing ****Michael****Jackson**** and beating the crap out of that bastard to make him come to his ****senses**

**"ALRIGHT!" said naruto jumping up and down. **

**"I will see you tomorrow ok" **

**"Alrigh****t night Kelie." you waved and poo****fed back to your house. **

**'What should I ****wear?**** I need something ****shocking****yet**** comfortable. I KNOW' you ran to y****our closet and pulled this out, a blue ****dress ****that ****only goes to your upper knees. **

**'This was the warrior's out****fit that was passed though the family. And I know what its importance is now. For ****the protector to wear. That'****s why I got it.' **

**You woke up the next morning and put**** on the warrior of the waters out****fit. **

**'I am ready to go'. You headed for the gates. You met up wit****h Naruto about half way there. **

**"Hey Kelie!" **

**"Hey naruto are you ready" **

**"S****URE AM! You look um...nice today." said naruto blushing. **

**"And you are as orange as ever. Thank you" you smiled at him and he smiled back. By then you were at the gates where everyone was waiting. **

**"Well**** let's get this show on the road." said shikamaru heading out of the village.**

**You all headed out of the village. It was qui****e****t for awhile while Neji tried to seek them out with his buyakugan. **

**"Got em!" informed you guys. **

**"Keep heading north and we should have them." **

**"Alright**** let's speed up guys!" ordered shikamaru.**

**FF **

**"They are right up ahead. We should make a plan." whispered shikamaru. So you made your palm and got ready. You were to be the distraction while they moved in. You walked out casually and stop****ped like you had been startled.**

**"Oh I'm sorry," you stated shyly,****"did i disturb you at all; I didn't mean to; please don't hurt me!" you pretended to cringe. You were hiding almost all of your chakra. **

**"Huh looks we have a mousey to play with for a bit." said the big guy. **

**"It seems so." said the other guy with six arms.**

**"Do what you want just keep your guard up." **

**'Huh as if they could ever try to trace my chakra or the others. It is a bit tiring trying to hide all of their chakra and mine but they weren't doing a very go****od job. Oh well.' **

**The two men a****pproached you and got ready to beat ****the crap out of you. You quickly sprinted behind them and stuck your tongue**** out. **

**"Catch me if you can SUCKERS!!!" you screamed running towards the woods. You quickly grabbed the barrel Sasuke was in and bolted. This wasn't part of the plan but you had something to settle with Orochimaru and this would defiantly piss him off. **

**"GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" they yelled. You whispered into the mic you had been wearing,**

**now****" all of the sudden they were all tied up in your chakra ropes you made and hanging from the tree. **

**'Good thing I have multiple sources of ****chakra**** or we would never pull this off. This is pretty risky for me but i can't let them know that.' **

**"NICE WORK KELIE!!!" Naruto high fived you and so did Kiba. **

**"YOU LITTLE RUNTS LET US DOWN!" **

**"Now what good would that do for ****us?**** You would just attack us." You smirked and let down the shield to hide your ****chakra**

**"HOLY SHIT SHE IS LOADED WITH CHAK****RA BOSS!" yelled the one with six arms**

**Shut**** up you ****don't**** think I already knew that." he growled at you. **

**"Aww is cat man mad at me?" you taunted. **

**"Shut it girly because when I get down from here you are going to be dead meat." He shouted back.**

**"Is that a threat? Well I don't think that you will get out anytime soon; How about I cut you a deal I will only kill the fat one if you let us go ****peacefully**** WITH ****Sasuke****." you looked up at them. **

**"Ha you think you can kill me?" questioned the fat one. **

**"I don't think so. I know so." **

**"That ****a lot**** of talk from so worthless piece of shit." spoke up the girl. **

**"Are you calling me out ****bitch?**

**"Want a piece of me!" she called back. **

**"NO baby I want the whole thing. What now bitch." ****you**** growled. **

**"Kelie don't make them mad." said shikamaru. **

**"Why not. It is ****kind of**** funny to see them get worked up over nothing." **

**"Huh alright let one down and lets get started." said shikamaru. **

**"Which one?" you asked smirking. **

**"You pick!" exclaimed naruto. **

**"Hmmm do i want the fat ass, the ****C****o****-****play****spider man****, the ice cold bitch, or the freaking clown of the ****zombies?****Hmm**** i think i should start with the bitch because she is getting on my nerves the most." you made a quick hole in the net and she fell to the ground but she landed on her feet. **

**"Huh lets see if this kitty's all bite or actually has some ****claws." she taunted.**

**"Bring it girly." **

**"Oh ****it's**** been brung!" you charged at her with your sword drawn. You slashed at her multiple times and she dodged ****a lot**** of them but was still hit ****severely**** many times. She was bleeding to death now and ****couldn't**** keep up anym****ore.**

**"Well you aren't worthy to be killed so I will let you live." healed her wounds shut so she wouldn't die but she fainted from blood loss. **

**"She just some sissy she can't even kill Karen." said the fat one laughing. **

**"I would but she isn't the problem here, it is ****Orochimaru****. The idiot you work for. Am i right?" you smirked **

**"Next ****victim****." you called and dropped the fat guy to the ground. **

**Hmm****let's**** see should I let the guys have some fun and take care of one of the others ...I guess you guys need the practice. You guys get fatty and I will take the ****spider man**

**"Sounds good I need so****me**** action." ****grinned**** Kiba.**

**NARUTO'S POV**

**'Wow she has gotten pretty handy with the sword ****she's**** got and she is pretty powerful too. Man she seems a bit ruthless when she fights. It scares me.' you watched her heal her ****victim**** and let her live **

**Wow**** she at least doesn't kill her. I have never heard her talk like that before. It scares me a bit, but I do like a woman that is tough BELIEVE IT!' **

**Alright**** you guys get this guy and I will take ****s****pider****man**** over****here." kiba said something and then you shouted **

**"BELIEVE IT!"**

**FF **

**They**** had fi****ni****shed off fatty and you were only toying with spider****man. **

**"HEY KELIE YOU GET A CHANCE AND LET DO****WN THE LAST OF THESE CLOWNS"**

**"Sure**** thing ****Neji****-kun!" you yelled back. You ****quickly**** let the ****chakra**** ropes go, but that guy was tricky he jumped over before the others could get him and got ****Sasuke**

**"Oh no you don't!" ****hollered**** naruto. **

**"Guys this guy is almost finished I am going to help naruto!" **

**"RIGHT" they answered. You jumped off after naruto. The guy had let out ****Sasuke**** from the ****container**** and ****Sasuke**** was off in a second. **

**"NARUTO GET SASUKE I GOT THIS GUY!" **

**"ALRIGHT BE CAREFUL!" said naruto speeding off after ****Sasuke**

**"Alright girl ****it's**** you and me. ****Let's**** finish this stupid ****char****a****de****s****." he said **

**i**** was thinking the same thing" you said getting ****cocky**** again. You both charge at each****other and were t****h****rowing punches. You had to admit he was ****a lot**** better than the last two but not good enough. You sent him flying into the tree behind him. He got up but ****you**** were already running at him with the flaming rose bud jutsu which is when you have a red rose ****igniting**** in front of you and the thorns are like little ****pistils**** shooting. You shout him many times and he fell to the ground again and you pinned him to the tree. **

**"That should do it. Have a nice day" you said politely and waved as you jumped threw the tree to help naruto. **

**'Damn that girl is good.' though the guy as you left. **

**You found Sasuke and naruto fighting and both of them were consumed with there evil sides. ****Naruto with the fox demon and Sasuke with his curse at its greatest.**** They were fighting to the death out there. **

**'ARE THEY MAD!' you screamed in your head. They were both powering up their best moves. **

**"STOP ****DON'T**** DO IT!" you cried running to block the clash of the attacks. One of them was going to get killed. **

**"STOP I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE EITHER OF YOU THIS WAY!" you were crying like mad now and running. They were coming closer together. You heard them scream one line at each other **

**"CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER YOU BASTARD?!" Yelled naruto.**

**"NARUTO YOU DIE HERE AND NOW!" screech a being so menacing so... Not of this world. **

**"NO!!!!!!!!!" you shouted and threw yourself in the path of the attacks and you quickly put up a barrier before it hit. You blocked most of the attack, but the attacks were to strong you got thrown out of the way and they hit each other hard. Naruto and Sasuke both fell to the ground hard and made a huge thud. ****The air was filled with dust and decree. Once it cleared you saw naruto on the ground. He was still breathing and Sasuke was standing there in his full extent of the curse mark. He looked your way. **

**"What did you do that for." the thing growled at you. **

**"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND! SASUKE HAVE YOU GONE CYCO!?"**

**"No i was just taking care of so business." **

**'YOU CALL THAT BUISSNESS!!?!?!? KILLING YOUR BEST FRIEND, BETTER YET THE ONLY FRIEND Y****OU HAD JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!?**

**"No he was in my way and he needed to go." **

**"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." you turned away from him and looked at the ground. You heard shuffling footsteps from behind you. **

**"Don****'t you dare come anywhere near m****e you monster." you said with so much ice while you spun around to face him again. **

**"Kelie I'm...I'm...sorry" he whispered. ****You slapped him across the face**

**"SORRY**** IS THAT ALL**** YOU CAN SAY!? I DRIVE MYSELF CRA****ZY THINKING ABOUT YOU! MISSING ISN'T WHAT HURTS KNOWING I HAD YOU WHAT DOES, then you go and take it all away. You know what? I wish i had saved the tears that you made me crying SO I COULD ****FUCKING**** DROWNED YOU!" you stormed past him over to naruto. **

**You looked at him longi****n****gly and saw his breathing was shortening. **

**No****..." you whispered. **

**No**** ...naruto ...No.**** ...NO! DON'T GO NARUTO!" you said. **

**'There is only one way I can save him but it is risky. I need more power...the seal...I...I can't I have to try and summon the creator of light. It is the only way unless I want to deal with ****Selena**** again.' You stood up tears brimming at your eyes. You made the hand****sign of light and you started glowing. Your whole ****appearance**** changed to ****an**** goddess angel**

**SASU****KE POV**

**you**** were starting to settle down when you saw a blinding light. **

**'What in the world is that?' you wondered. **

**When the light ****disappeared**** you saw a beautiful goddess. She was shimmering a light yellow color. She ****kneeled**** before naruto. You heard her talking to herself.**

**LG- Dear this is a very powerful jutsu. It will only work if you love ****him and he returns the feeling.**

**Kelie- I know but i have to try no matter what. He is my bes****t friend...maybe even more...**

**LG- Well if it ****doesn't**** work out dear I am very so****rry for you and your friend**

**Kelie- Thank you...**

**LG- You may use my powers.**

**She...****loves him??? That can't be...' She stood up. She was chanting words a mile a minute. And making at least 200 hand signs. Her hands started glowing rainbow****and then she did the most surprising thing of all. SHE KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS!!! **

**'WHAT THE HELL!' you were fuming mad and you felt your curse seal acting up. You saw her pull away and ****Naruto's**** eyes fluttered open. **

**KELIE**** POV**

**Naruto's eyes fluttered open. **

**"NARUTO!" you cried and clung to his jacket. **

**"Kelie what's wrong? ****W****here****'****s ****Sasuke**

**"Naruto he almost killed you." **

**"Well i think i would know that. Hey ****what's with the out****fit ****change?**** Everytime i see you****, you**** change your ****appeara****nce." He smiled at you. **

**Naruto****I**** thought that you were going to die.****I'm**** glad the jutsu worked."**

**"What jutsu? I did feel a weird tingling sensation in me." **

**"Um..." you were blushing furiously****."It's**** called the kiss of life." **

**"Oh" he was blushing too. You both looked away. **

**"Naruto would you mind start****head****ing****back I have to talk to Sasuke."**

**Ok****..." he said. He got up and jumped off. You were really tired now from all the battles you had been thr****ough**** today and pretty beat up. **

**'Ugh I need to change back into my regular form.' You glowed a bright blinding yellow and transformed back into yourself ****which**** looked like**** Sakura's outfit and with the weapon holder, but it was all white from the top of your breasts down to half your upper legs or past your waist and you had half a kimono ****sleeves****"Alright we have to talk...****Now."**

**You looked back at Sasuke after naruto left and said.**

**"We need to talk." **

**"..."Sasuke was quiet. He didn't say anything. **

**"Sasuke why would you do such a thing; he has been your friend; you two are alike in so many ways and get along so well; why? That's all I ask" he stayed silent. **

**"Sasuke...answer that one question... please." you begged in a small voice.**

**"Because...because he was in my way and he was getting...closer to you." he said the last part really tiny and weakly. **

**"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU LEFT. I WAS ALL ALONE AND HE WAS THERE WILLING TO HELP! THAT'S WHY!" you screamed in his face. **

**"Will you please come with me...I can't stand being here without you" said Sasuke looking at you in the****eyes. You got ready to sing.****You**** both sung HMS2: go to find my own way****Sasuke knew what you were singing instantly and sung the male part when needed. He had a very upset expression painted on his face. You were tearing up like him. You didn't want to go... but it was the best thing for you to do. You moved away from here and moved closer. Holding you by the waist he sung to you while you sung to him. You both had tears falling from you eyes. You started to finish and you ****quickly**** kissed him on the lips on****e**** last time. You thought that you would only kiss him for a second but he grabbed you and held you tightly. He started kissing you roughly. You really wanted this and it was killing you trying to hold back. You thought **

**Ugh**** why does he have to make this so ****hard?**** It is ki****lling me even more inside. ...****This**** is the last time I will**** see him for a long time...****might as well in enjoy it.' You pushed yourself up onto him feeding you fingers though his hair. He ****slipped his tough along his lips. It felt like a snake slivering over you skin. You open your mouth and he gently entered and ****started wrestling with you tongue****. He won. You pushed him down and you were now on the ground in the damp grass. You ****maneuvered**** your to****ngue**** into his mouth and explored every inch. You found a weak spot in his mouth and started licking it. He started moaning in you mouth. You slowly pulled away.**** You looked at him in the eyes.**

**"You know ****I hate how much I love you. It'****s so hard to say good bye." said ****Sasuke****Slightly****annoyed**

**"Well then don't. Come back with me. Everything will be fine. We will all be happy." you pleaded with eyes filled with sorrow. **

**"...I'm sorry." he sighed.****You and ****Sasuke**** sung this last song to ****remember**** each other. **

**"I promise that I will return. You will be mine." you smiled lightly. It ****wasn't**** a smirk**** it was a ****genuine**** smile. He really meant it. **

**"I ... ****Have**** something for you to ****remember**** me by," he said, **

**Turn**** around and close you eyes." You did as told and he lifted you hair and you felt something slip around your neck. **

**"Open you eyes" he whispered caressing your ear with his lips. You followed his ****directions**** and touched you****neck. There was a cold stone placed there. You looked down and gasped. ****"Sasuke!****you ...****it's**** gor****ge****ous!" you said breathless.****"It was my mothers. She told me when I was little to give it to my true love. My first and only love." you looked at him in the eyes. He was looking down and he looked so said and filled sorrow. He was thinking about when they all died. **

**"Sasuke... ****Thank**** you." you whispered in his ear. **

**"You should take this back." you handed him the sun necklace that had been his. **

**"Please think about. More may come to get you but I won't anymore. It kills me to****o**** much to see you." you turned and started to walk away. **

**'I wish I could go with you ****Sasuke****, but he killed my family.' You ****disappeared**** in a poof of smoke and ****reappeared**** next to naruto. **

**"Kelie..." naruto timidly asked, "****Are**** you ok?" **

**"I will. ****Thank**** you naruto." you hugged him. He felt so good to be with at that moment.**

**He's**** gone. ****Don't**** bother looking for him." you whispered in his ear. **

**"You miss him. ****Even**** though what he did. ...****d****on't you" he asked pulling away.**

**"I wish I could say no but... ****I**** would be ****lying****This**** has ****defiantly**** damage us though. I don't think that I will ever forgive him... thank you for not giving up on me... naruto" you looked into his eyes and like before you both slowly came together.****You pulled away after about 4 seconds and looked at him. He looked into you eyes. **

**"You know you hair is white but your eyes are a brilliant red." **

**Ugh**** not again."**

**"You look great," com****m****ented naruto, **

**Let's**** get the others and go." **

**"Ya that sounds good to me." You two started to walk away into the late afternoon looking for the others. You found them all together about 3 miles away from you were. **

**"Hey guys! ****Where's****Sasuke****?" asked shikamaru. **

**"Let him go. Nothing and no one will be able to convince him to come back. It is a hopeless cause and worthless effort. We ne****ed to get back to the village."**

**"Oh ok then lets head back everyone." shikamaru ordered. You got back to the village at about 10 pm **

**"I will tell ****Tsunade**** that we are ****back**** you guys get some sleep." **

**"Thanks ****Kelie****" they answered in unison. You headed to the ****Hokage's**** and went in right away. **

**"Well I saw what happened," she motioned to her crystal ball,****"I know you tried and that is all that matters. The others did well with their fights. Thank you for saving naruto from that death. I see that your powers have really ****progressed**** in these last few weeks." **

**"Thank you****Tsunade****. I ****guess**** i should go home. I have to train tomorrow and I am really tried from all this drama." **

**"Ok be careful on your way home and come by my office tomorrow about 5ish." **

**"Yes****Tsunade****." She nodded as you left. You went straight home and got ready for bed.****You looked at your bed. **

**'No way in hell I ****will**** be sleeping ****tonight****.' you think. You crawled into bed and sat there.**

**FF 2 Ye****ars. (All characters are now 17)**

**It had been two years since the day you went to retrieve sasuke before he made it to Michael Jackson, but you failed miserably. For the past two years you and naruto have become very close and inseparable. You have also reached Anbu Blackops Captain****s**** level and you team consists of Naruto, Sakura, Ran, and Sai (blonde hair sai people NOT black (he doesn't exist in this story sorry to his fans)) Hana had moved to the village hidden in the sand about 7 months ago. You still heard from her. Also your sensei, Cho, was sent on ****a**** S-Ranked mission and never came back. tear drop(so sad) Ran and Sai both have HUGE crushes on you still but they know if they ever try ****anything naruto would kick their**** asses. You were the captain of the team. All the others were just ****A****nbu****Blackops**** but you guys were the best team that the ninja world has ever seen. Tsunade is very proud of you all. We will be continuing the story before the ninja awards ball. Everyone has to get all ****fancied**** up. ****Guys in t****ux and ****ladies**** in ****dresses**

**You were getting ready for the ninja awards ceremony that was held in the great hall of the Hokage's office. Everyone in town was invited to it and it was free. It basically was to thank the hard work of the ninja for their great efforts in keeping the village safe. Also this is the ceremony that also allows some ninja to move up a rank. It is basically dinner and dancing and the ceremony and more partying. You were getting ready at Sakura's house. Neither of you had dates. Sure tons of guys asked you but you didn't want to go with anyone tonight. Sakura and you were doing your makeup and hair. Then you put on your dresses. Sakura's**** dress was white and yours was like a Cinderella dress but pink and without the gloves. **

**"Wow Kelie you look amazing in your dress!"****exclaimed sakura. You didn't think so. You thought that it was way to girl but sakura insisted on it. Threw the past two years you had been hanging out with guys mostly and had turned into a big tomboy. You mainly wore boy cloth****e****s or sporty girl cloth****e****s. **

**"Thanks I guess but it feels really girly sakura. Can't i just wear the one that has a little frill and less flare and ****flashiness**

**"NO the ****boys'**** mouths will drop when they see you in this. ****You**** look**** perfect. Like a princess." she smiled at you. She knew about your private past now. Sakura was now a great ****friend**** of yours. ****You ****knew ****she**** liked naruto and ****that's****why**** you never ****told naruto you****r**** feelings toward him. You were free to love whomever you wanted now because you took the part of you out of the necklace that sasuke still had. Even though he ****severely**** broke your heart you still had this one piece that was holding on waiting for him to return and ****whisk**** you off to a happy new life with him... LIKE THAT WAS EVER GOING TO ****HAPPEN. All the boys these days had a girlfriend. Of**** cou****rse**** your first pick is naruto. Who is still clueless that sakura and ****Hinata**** like him. ****Probably****Neji**** or S****hika****maru****But**** they had girls now and you ****wouldn't**** dare break them up. Then there was always ****Gaara****. You remembered him so well and how you guys got along so great. You really did miss him too. **

**'I hope he comes tonight I ****haven't**** seen him in 5 months.' you were staring off into space when sakura snapped you out of it. **

**"Kelie come on. We have to go now." **

**Alright****I'm**** coming" you said ****bubbly****You**** knew ****Temari**** was going to be there so you thought that ****Gaara**** would most likely tag along too. You talked to him all of the time. But ****now days**** he was very busy. He was now the great ****Kazekage**

**FF to the ceremony.**

**"THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTEL MEN FOR COMING TO OUR ANUAL CEREMONY TO HONOR OUR GREAT NINJAS," ****bellowed****Tsunade**** from the ****podium****, "WE SHALL START WITH THE FEAST AND DANCING SO GET UP GET FOOD AND HAVE A GREAT TIME." The whole town had to be**** there tonight. ****Every knew**** you ****now. All the little kids loved you and parents adored you. Elders thought highly of you and you were ****probably**** next in line for the ****Hokage's**** position in their eyes. But you would never ****accept****. Because of Naruto. You got up with sakura and went off to find the guys. Of****co****u****rse you found them arguing. **

**"NO ****NO****NO**** I DON'T WANT CHIKEN I WANT BEEF!" ****screeched**** said. **

**'Oh boy here we go again.' sakura and you exchanged a ****desperate**** glance and continued. "DEAL WITH IT!" naruto said back. **

**What**** are you guys ****doing.****We**** can hear you from the other side of the hall." sakura asked. **

**"Sai wanted beef but naruto stole it from him and now he is stuck with chicken." **

**"You have got to be kidding ****me****." you say coming out from behind sakura. Your hands were on you hips in ****disapproval****. The mouths of the 3 boys drop until they hit the ground. **

**Whoa****... KELIE IS WEARING A DRESS!!!!" ****R****an**** yelled. It was ****awk****ward because he is usually the calm one of the group. **

**"Ya well it is only for tonight. Never again unless I get to pick the dress." you said gesturing toward yourself. **

**"Well you look ****dazzling**** dear ****Kelie****" complemented sai with ****a****alluring**** smile. Naruto growled from the other side of the table. **

**"Here sai I ****don't**** mind chicken so you can have the beef." you said gesturing toward the plate that was for you on the table. **

**"THANK YOU" he cried as he jumped up and hugged you. You sat down beside naruto after you were released from his death grip. You all ate you meals and looked up as Tsunade was making the next ****announcement**

**"ALRIGHT MAY I H****AVE KELIE AND NARUTO TO THE PODI****UM**** NOW!" you and naruto jumped from your seats and made you way to the ****podium****. Everyone said hi to you guys along the way and you were stopped by a bunch of kids asking you questions. ****You****quickly****answer**** and kept moving. **

**"Wonder what grandma wants with ****us**** now. Unless she found out about the shrimp ****incident**** last week." said naruto grinning. **

**"No I made ****sure**** we ****wouldn't**** get in trouble for that." you said smiling back. You reached the stand where Tsunade was waiting. **

**"Finally.**** Where are you sitting the other side of Konoha?" she asked impatiently. **

**"What is it that you needed us for." you said ignoring the smart remark. **

**"You two are going to start the couples dancing of the night. You will be the only ones on the floor for the first song while everyone watches you."She stopped and looked at you astonished faces. **

**"WHAT!" screamed naruto.**

**Why**** us" you wined. **

**"Because you are the best girl ninja and he is the best male and it is tradition!" you yelled getting up in your face. **

**"fine." you muttered. **

**"Ok it will start in 1****minute exactly so ****go**** get ready apish?**

**"apish****." you answered. **

**"OH and one more thing YOU ARE FORBIDIN TO WATCH MY OFFICE FOR ONE WEEK EVER AGAIN!" you looked at naruto and he**** was dumb-****founded too **

**How**** did you find ****out?**

**You**** were the ones with the only keys to my office. And the only ones dumb enough to fill it with S****H****RIMP!" she stormed away. ****You**** exchange glances and the ****bus****te****d**** out laughing you asses off. **

**"MAN THAT WAS A GOOD ONE WE PULLED THERE****!" you said high fiving naruto.**

**"TOTALLY****" you guys headed for the stage**** and the song began. **

**Naruto held out his hand as the song began and you took it with care. He pulled you out onto the dance floor and you began to dance. You didn't have a routine but you guys were in perfect time with each other and you managed to pull off some very hard moves. You were both so in tune you didn't notice that the song changed so you continued to dance with each other as other people filed onto the floor. You looked away and saw konohamaru and mogie sloe dancing. You giggled. You pointed them out to naruto. He let out a light chuckle and looked into your eyes. You both looked away at the same time blushing. He was so handsome. He was so muscular but not to much and he was a great ninja. You both liked each other but you could never admit that you liked each other. The music stopped and you slowly pulled apart. Then the awards ceremony started. The genin of the village were awarded with ****certificates**** of graduation and ones for ****the ones that entered in the chu****nin ****exams****. The some were going to be moved up to chunin level. **

**"ALRIGHT I WOULD LIKE KELIE TO ANNOUNCE THE NAMES OF OUR NEW CHUNIN GROUP!" called ****Tsunade****. You ****quickly**** poofed to the stage and took the mic. **

**alright**** our new chunin group is...you squealed KONOHAMARU MOGIE AND UDON!!!!!" They ran to the stage receiving there vest from you. Were konohamaru came up to you and said. **

**"You never doubted me Kelie. You always believed in me and you got me to the next level. Thank you." he smiled such a beautiful smile. It warmed your heart. **

**"Your welcome" you said and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He turned into a tomato and wobbled off the stage. You knew he liked you. You smiled to yourself. **

**"NEXT KELIE WILL BE ANNOUNCING THE NEW JOUNIN OF THE VILLAGE!" **

**skip because i have no idea what to do for names. **

**"AND NOW FOR THE NEW ANUB BLACKOPS!"**

**skip again. No great idea of names. **

**"AND FILLAY THE NEW MEDICAL NINJAS IN TRAING AND THE ONES THAT HAVE COMPLETED THEIR TRAING" **

**"Ok first the new medical ninja trainees are Ino, Hinata, and Mogie!" you announced. They all came to the stage and got there awards. **

**"And last but defiantly not least ****A**** great ninja that over these last years has grown tremendously. ****Mentally and Physically.**** She has done a great job putting up with the one," gestures toward Tsunade. ****"Like i did a while back.**** She has become one of Konoha's most valuable ninjas that ****has**** ever lived. Thank you for you hard, tedious ****work**** ...Sakura Haruno!" The whole room filled with cheering and applause. Sakura was crying when she made it to the stage. **

**"Thank you Kelie thank you so much!" she sobbed **

**"Hey anytime" you smiled at her. You gave her another hug and she sat down.**

**"Now I will be awarding the most ****valuable**** ninjas of the year." said ****Tsunade**** getting ****everyone's**** atte****ntion back. You sat back down. **

**"The first VN**** award goes to a great kind hearted person. She is very smart and kind to all. ****She**** has great power and great ****potential**** for the future. Ladies and gentlemen. Sakura Haruno." sakura we****nt up and stayed on the stage. **

**Next**** we have ****everybody's**** favorite. He was once a struggling ninja but he proves that with hard work and effort that anyone can become what they believe in. Konoha's very own #1 hyperactive ****k****nuckled****-headed ninja NARUTO UZAMAKI****!" naruto looked ****pissed**** but ****still bounced up to the stage. **

**"Next is the ****dynamic**** duo. ****These**** two have been working together for the longest time. ****Since**** the years at the academy to now.**** They have greatly improved there game and our now ****splendid**** ninja. ****They**** have lost many people important to them from missions and from having to send them away to our allies for help. ****Hopefully**** they will keep there game going for many years. ****Ladies and gentlemen, ****SIA AND REN!"**** They leaped from there seats and joined naruto and sakura on stage. **

**Now****announcing**** the last ****VN award will be them****." she took a step to the side and handed sakura the mic. **

**This**** ninja h****as been a great friend to all. S****he is an ****inspiration**** and a roll model to all the ****children****She****stands**** high in the eyes of our elders. ****She**** is my life roll model." she handed the mic to ****Ran**** and sai. **

**We**** have none ****like ****this little ****prodishae**** for awhile now. ****She**** has lost many people ****whom**** are very important to her too. ****But**** she still has the fighting spirit. ****She**** has powers ****beyond**** belief. ****She**** is some chick..." everyone**** laughed at their silly ****comment****Then**** it was ****Naruto's**** turn. **

**This person,****she**** has inspired me. ****She**** helps me all she can and gives me hope in my dreams and helps me believe. ****She**** believes in me. ****She**** helped me when i was down. ****She**** is strong and has a very big****heart. ****She**** cares for everyone else before she cares about her own health. ****She**** stands up there with ****Tsunade**** by now. I think ****maybe**** she can ****whoop**** the old grannies butt by now." he let out a small laugh as the room filled with ****spastic**** laughter. **

**She**** has been a great to all and will most likely to continue**** this award goes the one and only person that can make any guy happy. ****Even**** those stiffs out there.**** Ladies and Gentlemen." he winked at you. ****Everyone**** gathered around the mic. **

**"OUR LEADER AND BEST FRIEND FOREVER.****THE ONE WHO STANDS ABOVE THE REST.****KELIE LEIGH!!!!!!"**** The room erupted with ****applauses**** and exploded with yells. You made your way to the stage and looked at them all. Then you tackled them all to the ground and laughed while crying **

**"THANK YOU GUYS YOU ARE SO GOOD TO ME!!!!" you laughed with them and got up and wiped your eyes. You took the award. **

**"Thank you everyone that attended tonight it was a great honor to have your presence here. Please enjoy the rest of the night and have a good time." you looked back at your friends then turned back. **

**"I know that i will. ALRIGHT PUMP UP THE PARTY DJ!" the music started blasting. ****You**** walked over to your friends.**

**"Guys I can't thank you enough for what you said. It really touched me and will always stay with ****Me****." you looked at all their smiling faces. **

**"JUST PROMISE US THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE!" the shouted over the music **

**"Deal." you grinned **

**"Now lets dance!" you cut the bottom of you dress off so that it only went to the top of you knees. Sakura looked at you speechless. **

**"Oh it's just a dress." you smirked. She smiled and punched you in the arm. You all went out and danced. Then a slow song came on and the floor cleared. You and Naruto were the only ones left again and you started to dance. **

**"How many times are we going to have to do this." you asked. **

**"I think this is the last time."****Every filed back on about 30 seconds into the song.**** Naruto pulled you threw the crowd toward the rose garden outside. You sat on a bench and looked at the sky. You could easily here the music from inside. You looked at all the different stars. You were getting tired so you laid you head on Naruto's shoulder. He put his arm around you and turned you to face him. **

**"Kelie I want to say something. NO matter how stupid it sounds. You always give me this feeling. Whenever I see you my heart soars. I have never had a dream come true until I found you. I think about you all the time. I worry about you. You are my dream that i want to come true. I just wanted to say that I love you Kelie and I don't care if you know anymore." you looked at him lovingly **

**"I love you too naruto." you both leant in this time and you lips met.**

**You blushed because you were so happy and pleased that you finally knew that he liked you and you returned your feelings. You broke apart and looked at the moon and stars. Everyone was coming outside. **

**"Must be starting the fireworks."**

**"Ya" you answered and ****sighed**** a happy sigh and rested on naruto. A fire work shot up in the air. Many more ****followed. You and Naruto watche****d**** the ****fireworks from your secret spot. No one was near you or could even see you. You looked at him and kissed him one more time. It was short and sweet. ****Just how you liked it.**** After that you went home. Naruto walked you there and said goodnight and then left. ****With a kiss on your forehead.**** You went in and changed into some pajamas.****Then there was a knock on the door. You went to it and opened it. There stood your old life.**

**"Kelie?" asked the tall looming figure. **

**"What do you want" you asked icily. You hair was turning black by the second. You hated him so much now but it also killed you to see him. **

**"Kelie it's me. Sasuke." you looked at him blankly. **

**"Ya and?" you asked very annoyed that he randomly showed up.**

**"Kelie I have come to tell you that I love you and I will return soon." **

**"HOW CAN YOU BREAK MY FUCKING HEART AND TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME!" you slammed the door in his face and slid down the back of it crying.**

**'Why did he have to come back of all the times?'**

**You woke up the next morning. You were still leaning against the door. **

**'Must have fallen asleep.**** That was the worst and the best day of my life. I****'m**** finally with naruto then sasuke have to come back. Damn him to hell' you got up and climbed the stairs to your room. You looked into you mirror and your hair was black and your eyes were blue. **

**'Wow it really got me this time. Thinking about him is so annoying. I hate how much i love him still.' You got dressed up and ready for the day.****You went outside to find sasuke sleeping on your doorstep.**

**'Ugh what I am going to do... Wait... He's wearing his old cloths...' and you were right he was wearing his old blue shirt and white shorts but in larger sizes. You heard something grumble... **

**'He must be hung****ry****.'**** you ran back in and grabbed a shiny red apple off your ****countertop****. You made your way back to the sleeping sasuke while grabbing a blanket off you couch on the way there. ****You**** lightly let the blanket fall around the sleeping prince and left the apple by his hand. You quiet made you way around him and headed for the training grounds were you guys were supposed to meat ****Kakashi****. After you reached the training grounds Ran showed up. "Good morning Kelie" he greeted you. "Morning Ran how ****are you**

**"Good but someone sounds a bit depressed...would you like to talk about it?" He asked politely. **

**"I don't know... I do trust you with all my heart so i guess so. I need to tell someone eventually." **

**"Ok then i am all ears." He said as he sat down beside you on the ground. Your shoulders were touching so it made you blush. **

**"Well um after the party last night, Naruto walked me home and after he said goodnight and left ... ****There**** was a knock on my front door... I opened it and there stood my old life. ****Just staring back at me in the face."**** Your eyes were starting to well up with tears. You did still love him and you couldn't fight it anymore. **

**"Oh...," ran turned you and hugged you trying to comfort you, **

**"Kelie ... I'm sorry. If you need a place to stay you are always welcome at my home. Same for Sai, Naruto, and Sakura. We are all your friends and friends stay together no matter what." **

**"Thanks" you mumbled into your chest. **

**"RAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL FRIEND!" screamed naruto in ran's face. **

**First**** of all she had a rough night. ****Second**** WHAT do you mean by GIRLFRIEND?" asked an ****irritated**** Ran. **

**"Kelie agreed to be my girlfriend last night at the ball." **

**"Kelie is that true?" asked ran pulling you up to see you****r**** face. **

**"Ya it is..." **

**"Man naruto since sasuke left all the girls have been after you instead." said sai coming up behind naruto. **

**"What do you mean?" asked naruto. **

**"You mean that you haven't even noticed that all the girls stare at you when you walk down the street? ****Are**** you ****sure**** this guy is a ninja Kelie**

**"Yes he is and a very good one at that." you stood up and walked over to Sai. You looked him up and down a few times then walked around him once. He was blushing like mad. **

**"But I am not so ****sure**** about you." you gri****nned and walked over to naruto.**

**"Oh BURN!" screamed naruto. Naruto pulled ****you**** close to him by your waist and ****nuzzled**** your neck. You giggled because he was tickling you neck with his nose. Ran just sat there looking at naruto with great envy while trying to hold back Sai so that he wouldn't kill naruto. You sat down in****between ****Naruto's**** legs while he held you. About five minutes passed and Sakura showed up. **

**"Hey guys sorry ...WHOA WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" asked sakura staring at the ****scene**** before her.**

**"Um hi sakura have a good nights sleep?" you asked trying not to look to guilty. She pulled herself together. **

**'Guess she did like him...' **

**"Good"**** she smiled. I****t****was a real smile so you knew that things were cool. She sat over by Ran and Sai. **

**"Hey cherry blos****s****om how are you this morning." asked Sai. **

**'God he is such a player' thought naruto. **

**"I doing good." she giggled. **

**'Oh no now she like Sai... this could get ****interesting****.' you though while mentally rubbing your hands together. **

**"SOOOOOOOOOO Sai who was it the other day that you said you liked oh so much?" you said ****evilly**** smirking his way and looking ****innocent**** at the same time. He had a crush on you and Sakura. **

**"NO ONE!" said Sai getting ****defensive**

**"Are you ****sure**** because I thought that you said you had a crush on ****msdfghiadg****" Sai had ****quickly**** sprinted over to you and covered your mouth. "DON'T TELL EVERYONE MY GOD KELIE!" **

**"It seems that she likes you back though" ****you teased after he let you go.**

**Really****?" he asked. Ran and Sakura were just sitting there looking at you like you were nuts or something. **

**"Just ask her I am ****sure**** that she will say yes." you said and smiled ****everyone's**** favorite smile. **

**"OK then," Sai walked over to sakura. **

**"Sakura ****uhhhh****... um i ****really**** like and I was wondering if you would like to go out on ****uhh**** like a date sometime." he sputtered. Sakura was ****blushing**** when he asked her **

**"Um ****sure**** I would love to." she answered. Sai grabbed her and hugged her really tight. **

**"THANK YOU!" sakura was just laughing like mad. **

**Man**** now I am the only one who doesn****'****t have a girl." mumbled ran. You ****w****riggled out of naruto grip and crawled over to him. **

**"Ran I k****now someone that likes you a lot**** and i mean it."**

**Really**** well there is this really shy blue haired girl that is really pretty and she is strong too. I have talked to her a couple times and I really liked her. She knows ****a lot**** about what I am like and all so**

**"YOU MEAN HINATA SQUEALS THAT'****S WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT." everyone looked at you with wide eyes. **

**"Uh pretend you didn't hear that." you said waving your hands in****front of you face. They all started to talk again. **

**"Just give it a try I know that she would be glad. She is just shy so she might faint." Ran laughed a light laugh.**

**"Someone is playing match maker in heaven. And she is doing a very good job of it to****o****." He winked at you. **

**'Ran ... my god this is getting nuts with all these guys.' **

**"Well good luck. If you need advice just ask." you ****quickly**** kissed him on the cheek. **

**"That is our secret. ****Or**** if you want naruto to kill you...**

**"Our secret."**** He smiled at you. You crawled back over to naruto. He slid his grip right back around you while he was talking. Then out of no where Tsunade appeared. **

**"KELIE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME AND TELL ME ****THAT "**

**oh**** god she saw him in the village. He will be killed **

**"THAT YOU AND NARUTO ARE TOGETHER!" she grabbed you and swung you around **

**Uh**** ya last night he ****ask**** me." **

**"I JUST WON THE BIGGEST BET IN MY LIFE!" **

**"YOU WERE BETTING ON ME GETTING TOGETHER WITH NARUTO!?!?!?" you screamed in her face. She dropped ****you**** on the ground. **

**"Ya well ****Kakashi**** said that naruto didn't have the guts to do it so I said i had faith in him and that he would ask you. AND I WON!" **

**How**** long have you had this bet." You said grinding your teeth. ****You**** hair turning red by the second**

**Just**** for about a month... i would of lost if he didn't ask you by the end on 3 months."****she put her hands up in ****defense**

**Ugh**** what ever what is the real reason you are here." asked ran. **

**"Well ****Kakashi**** isn't back from his mission yet so i came to tell you**** you guys are going to get to see ****Hana**** in S****una." **

**"OMG ARE YOU FRIGGEN SERIOUS" you all screamed. **

**"Yep and you leave now. SO PACK YOUR BAGS! ****You**** get to spend 1 week there." **

**"SWEET! I OUT!" you screamed and ran all the way home. You met up with everyone at the gates. You hair was now yellow because you were ****sooooooo**** excited**

**You wore a red shirt with a short black skirt. You put fish net over your shirt and a white jacket with red edges. **

**Wow**** someone is happy." stated Ran as you greeted them at the gate. **

**"Well ****let's**** get out of here." said naruto. **

**"ALRIGHT!" you ran ahead of everyone with Sai at your side.**

**FF 15 MINUTES LATER**

**You reached your house and sasuke was sitting at your doorstep. **

**"Kelie...****I****I ****am sorry. ****Really sorry."**

**"Well I am glad that you know what you did is wrong but i am still mad at you." **

**"I know and you should be mad at me. It was my fault." he looked down glumly. **

**"Well i have to get ready to go. Please don't follow me. I am meeting up with old friends for a week so please... ****you**** can s****tay in my house but that only."**

**"Thank you. But I shouldn't that wouldn't be right." **

**"Sasuke Its fine just keep a low profile the Hokage doesn't know you are here and if she knew you were here you would be dead." **

**'Thanks." he followed you. You quickly had packed and went back down stairs. Sasuke was looking through a scrapbook you had with all these photos. Then you remembered that there was a picture of y****ou and naruto kissing in there.**

**'SHIT!' you thought. **

**"Uh Kelie there is a picture of you and naruto kissing in here. And it doesn't look like it was taken to long ago..." **

**"Well we grew this bond and sort of like each othe****r and we are um...uh together-****ish." you looked at the ground. **

**"Oh ok then well it looks really cute." you blushed and felt like trash at the same time. **

**Sasuke****I'm**** sorry but we just..." **

**I**** know... may I have a second chance th****ough?" he asked looking at you.**

**"Sasuke I don't know if I could take losing you again like that. I don't know if I can trust you... I'll talk to you when I get back." You went to open the door but his hand landed on yours. You looked up and saw him staring at you. **

**"Be careful." **

**He ****quickly**** kissed you. It felt just as perfect as before. Butterflies were swarming in your stomach. He pulled away and let you go. **

**'I have a decision**** to make. Each way is so ****right.****...b****ut**** also so wrong at the same time. ****I'm**** torn in two... **

**"ALRIGHT!!!" you and naruto screamed. **

**"Were here, finally." complained Ran. **

**"We would have gotten here faster if we didn't have to stop for a "BREAK" " smirked naruto. **

**"Well sorry**** m****y legs hurt after traveling for 2 days straight." said sai sarcastically. **

**"Well get used to it quick because we are late for meeting ga... i mean the Kazekage." you smiled at yourself. **

**"Is that you Kelie?" asked a voice that you missed so much. **

**"HANA!"**

**"KELIE!" you squealed in unison. **

**You guys tackle each other to the ground while the others watched. Hana had always been there for you. You talked her whenever you needed advice and when you felt sad. She always had a way to cheer you up. You did the same with her because she helped you though your early teen years. **

**"I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" laughed hana. You both stood up and looked at each other. **

**"Wow ... ****You**** looked different... not the same little girl i used to know." smiled hana. **

**"You too miss women hood." you smirked while her mouth dropped open. She smiled and punched you in the arm. **

**"Now if i ****remember**** correctly that is my #1 hyper active ninja buddy!" she ran over to naruto and ****squeezed**** him really tightly. **

**"I MMMISSSED YOU TOO.**** BU..****Nee...****To..****Breathe." he ****tried**** to say turning purple in the face. Hana let him go ****quickly**** and started to apologize. **

**"OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" **

**"Its ok." naruto walked over to you and stood behind you. **

**It's****scary**** how ****strong**** she is." **

**"Hey i take that ****effectively****" you smiled **

**"Sorry ..."**

**"I was only kidding." you ****quickly**** kissed him on the cheek ****quickly****. Hana was looking straight at you smirking. **

**"Man ****Kelie**** you have all the guys you want." **

**"What are you talking about?" you were blushing a million shades of pink and red. As hana continued it ****crept**** along you face even more. **

**"Well lets see you have sasuke, now naruto, shika likes you as well as ****Neji****kiba,****ran,****sai, and ... well i can't say the last one." You snapped back into reality **

**"Who is the last one?" **

**"Sorry, ****if**** i told you he would murder me." **

**"Fine be that way." you pouted. **

**"And last but not least who are these lovely ****strapping**** young men he Kelie I don't ****remember**** them at all." she had an ****innocent**** look on her face but she winked at you. You caught on quick.**

**"OHHH you mean them." you said ****gesturing**** to them **

**"You ****don't****remember**** them." **

**"No i don't but they are so grown up." she said strolling over to Ran and Sai. She put her hand on Ran's chest and slowly stroked it. **

**"Well they are ****defiantly**** not my old ****teammates****. My old ****teammates**** were a bunch of ****rowdy****hormone**** crazed boys. These are such fine young ****gentlemen**

**"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" wined sai. **

**"YOU DON'T REMEBER US AT ALL???****?" asked Ran looking very hurt.**

**"OF**** COU****RSE I REMEBER YO****U! YOU ARE THE BUCH OF DIRTY SC****UM BAGS I WORKED WITH IN CHINA TOWN!" **

**"What?!?!?!" everyone looked at hana like she was a unicorn with no tail and 3 horns. **

**"Oh fine you are sai and ran. ****The ****dramatic**** duo.****The two peas in the pod.****My ****amigos**** from ****Konoha**** OF CO****U****RSE I FRICKEN REMEBER YOU**** COME HERE!!!" she ****clomped**** them both and shook them around. **

**"I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" **

**"We missed you too but could you put us down i can ****hardly ****breath ****wheezed**** Ran. She set them down. **

**"You guys are late." she said getting serious. **

**"Ya****ya we know. ****Those**** losers had to take a break." complained naruto. **

**"Oh so Kelie's new boyfriend DOES speak. I thought that you caught some disease that made you lose your voice." **

**"Shut ****up" mumbled naruto. **

**"Well ****let's**** go! I can't wait to see Gaa****ra**** again****!" you called back as you ran off threw the streets. **

**Af****ter your tour of the village Gaa****ra showed you where you would be staying. This place you were staying at was AWESOME! ****These were**** some of the bedrooms at the apartment that ****you**** were staying at for the week.**** here is ****everyone's**** rooms ****Kelie, ****Ran, ****Naruto, ****Sakura, ****Sai. ****part of the kitchen, the rest is similar. ****Then the living room, ****bathroom (****boys)( it was red)) ****Girls(**** it was blue) ****and the dining room. ****And FINALLY THE HOUSE!**

**"Oh" **

**"My" **

**"Fucking" **

**"God" each of you took a turn to say one of the works except sakura fainted at the sight of the house. IT WAS GORDOUS!!!!!!! **

**"OMG GARRA I LOVE YOU!!!" you tackled him to the ****ground**

**Well**** don't just stand here go in." he said. You all ran like crazy people to the house. You all found your rooms. (Listed above) It was amazing. You liked Ran's Room better but he wouldn't trade, so you set on the awesome room you got. **

**"THIS IS THE BEST VACATION EVER!" you screamed. Everyone came running to your room and they all dog piled onto you where you were laying on your bed. **

**"WE HAVE TO HAVE A PARTY IN THIS HOUSE!" **

**"SHAW!" cried hana entering the room. **

**"HANA!!"**

**"Sup. Get ready we are going out to eat in an hour. Dress ****fancy**** because we are going to the most expensive place in town." **

**"ALRIGHT!" everyone scrambled in ****their own****direction**** and got ready. Hana left you to get ready. Once everyone was done the boys were in ****fancy**** shirts and black slacks. And you and sakura were wearing these dresses****this one is yours (blonde hair people****and ****S****akura's except that it is a mint green.****"Alright i am starved"**

**The door bell rang. **

**"I'll get it!" called naruto from another room. A few minutes later Naruto started to scream again. **

**"ALRIGHT LET'S GO PEOPLE I AM STARVED!" you all gathered to the front hall and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara at the door all dressed up fancy. Temari of ****cou****rse was wearing a purple dress and a****ll the guys were wearing suits.**

**"Are we all ready?" asked ****Gaara**

**"YEP!"**** Hana chimed. You left the house and headed for downtown Suna! It was all lit up so beautifully. Candle lights twinkled in the houses windows. The lap ****post were**** lit up. ****Everything**** was just perfect. **

**"Suna really knows how to celebrate Christmas." Said Sakura. **

**"Ya it is really pretty." Sai answered walking beside Sakura. **

**"Thank you. We take pride in our hard work to make everyone happy this time of the year." Temari said. **

**"Here we are." Kankuro said walking in. The place was really fancy and eve****ryone was dressed up. You were i****mmediately**** seated in a private room. The people took your orders. Then something strange happened. You were hear****ing a faint voice in your****head. **

**'Hello**

**"Kelie? ****Is**** that you?'**

**'Sasuke how a****re yo... what****then**** necklace.'**

**'Ya you ar****e finally wearing it for once.'**

**'Yes i am. ****what**** do you need i am ****sort of**** in the mid****dle of a dinner with everyone.'**

**'Will you meet me at the gates of Suna later tonight around mid****night ****maybe**

**"Um wh****y? ****Not**** to be rude or anything.'**

**'I have something for you and i forgot to give it to you before you left. ****It is your Christmas Present.' **

**'Sasuke**** you really didn't have to ...'**

**'I wanted to. So will you?'**

**Ok**** i will be there.'**

**Good. ****Till**** tonight my love.'**

**You smiled at yourself. **

**"KELIE?!?! H****ELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANYBODY HOME?"**

**Huh****Oh**** i am s****orry naruto i was daydreaming."**

**"Would you**** like to go to a ****movie**** later?" **

**"Sure sounds great!"**

**You felt terrible thinking that you were spending the night with naruto then going and sneaking off to see sasuke. You liked them both equally and for different reasons. Just like when you first met them. Naruto was always happy and upbeat. He would make you laugh and you could always trust him. ****On the other hand.**** Sasuke was trouble and danger. You liked the feeling of him always being out there on the loose. It made him really ****irresistible****. After the great dinner ****Gaara**** showed you and Naruto to the ****movie**** theater. The others were going to go ice skating instead. **

**"Thanks ****Gaara****. Talk to you later?" **

**"Same as always?" he smirked at you. **

**Yep****. 1**** A.M.**** sharp. I will come to the office." **

**"Sounds good. Have fun." Naruto returned with the tickets. You were seeing a ****movie**** about ****the**** greatest ninja of all time. She was a girl and her name was Shiro. She made on mistake and the village turned on her. She was kicked out and joined other rouge ninjas. She was depressed and very sorry because she left behind the love of her life and met someone new. Her old love looked for her day and night and finally found her, but he caught her making out with the new guy. The tow of the men fought it out for the love of their lives. In the end they both died. Shiro couldn't take it so she killed herself. The ****village's**** top ninja looked for them and found them. They ****buried**** the man from their village and ****Shiro**** but left the rouge ninja there. Then once they are ****buried**** some how red r****oses grow around the man's stone**** and p****ink around the ****woman's****. The End.**

**"That ****was really touching." you said ****almost be****gin****n****ing to cry. **

**"Your right. Well we should**** head back and get some rest." **

**"Ok."**

**You**** are naruto got back to the hotel hand in hand. When you walked in you saw a HUGE ****Christmas**** tree w****ith tons of gifts ****underneath**

**"O" **

**"M"**

**"G!"**

**You**** and naruto switched ****throughout**** the letters.****It went all the way up to the c****eiling which was like 15 feet. **

**"HOLY CRAP!" screamed the others walking in from ice skating. ****Gaara**** and his ****b****rother**** and sister behind them.**

**"THANK YOU GARAA!" you screamed and ran up and ****gave him the biggest hug ever. **

**"You are v****ery welcome." he smiled.**

**"She you lat****er." he whispered in your ear. **

**"Night everyone. Merry Ch****ristmas!" said the sand ninja's**

**"Thanks ****and you too!" you all replied. **

**Everyone got cleaned up and went to bed in there own rooms. You sat at the window seat in your room holding you necklace thinking everything over. The more you thought the more confusing it got. ****You**** knew in the end that you would have to break one of their hearts...but which one? ****It**** was almost midnight so you headed out. You reached the gates a few minutes ****early**** and waited. You started to sing to yourself.****Once you finished you heard clapping. You turned with a huge smile on your face to see a ****handsome**** sasuke dressed up. **

**"Ver****y beautiful." he complemented. **

**"Thanks." you blushed. ****"Well here you go." he held up a small box.****Inside was the necklace**** with a star in a circle.**

**Sasuke... it's...amazing." **

**"Just like you." he smirked.**

**You couldn't help it anymore. You crashed your lips into his and kiss him with as much passion that you had been holding back for years. He continued to streak kissing you ****just as much. You broke apart. **

**"Turn around." he whispered.**

**You did as tol****d and put the necklace on you. **

**"It was my mother's. She told me to give it to so****meone special when i grew up." **

**"Thank you sasuke.**** I wi****ll keep it forever."**

**"good." then he smiled a ****genuine**** smile th****at hardly was ever on his face.**

**"I have ****to go. See you when i return?" **

**"...i ****don't**** know.****" he said ****barley**** even ****audible**

**"Why not?" you asked concerned.**

**"Because... the time has come.****I**** must face my brother. Good night sweetie." he said and kissed you befo****re he ****disappeared**** into thin air.**

**"SASUKE!" you ****cried****. You fell to your knees shaking in fear. You hadn****'t been this scared in forever.**

**'I have to find him...' ****y****ou ran to the K****azagake****'****s office.**

**Gaara**** i need you help!" you shouted running threw the door.****To be continued...**

**plz review and if u can, could you email me some ideas to what's going to happen next in the story? plz and thanx and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
